


two shots of espresso with milk

by whutjusthappend



Series: Gyuhan Soft Drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ...again, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MINGYU TAKING CARE OF JEONgHAN, s o f t, slow dancing at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: It’s 12 A.M., Jeonghan’s in his apartment, and Mingyu supposed he will not be sleeping tonight.





	two shots of espresso with milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aaronc00per4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronc00per4/gifts).



> Hi! so I said I would gift small fics to show my appreciation to my fave readers. This would be the first one. You might think I'm not reading all your comments/dms/replies but I really do and I appreciate all of them. I'm just the type of person who sucks at replying because I don't know what to say most of the time. I'm gonna write my drabbles enjoyably so in that way, I can enjoy writing, fangirl over gyuhan, and then say thanks at the same time.
> 
> @aaronc00per you don't know how much I was so tempted to name this fic Clorox lmaoo but this is just so soft i can't. u always the first one to update me on gyuhan stuff and u always support my fics. u're my fave twitter mutual. I hope u enjoy this small drabble. love u! <3

It’s 12 A.M. and the only sound that can be heard in Mingyu’s room was the tapping of pencil on the table disrupted by the occasional sighs of despair from the person who was currently with him.

 

_It was kinda different from the usual._

 

Because it was Jeonghan who’s here and usually when he’s over, Mingyu’s apartment would be filled with various types of sounds. They were both noisy when they’re together. His room already grew witness to a year’s worth of bantering over useless stuff, has already been used to the sounds of the bed creaking when they both gladly surrender to their urges, and has heard the silent murmurs filling the air when they decide to just cuddle and sleep.

 

But tonight instead of satisfied moans and whispered declarations of love, it was the frustrated groans and curses that was definitely not intended to turn either of them on that echoed inside the walls of his humble abode.

 

Jeonghan has barged into his small studio-type room earlier and without saying anything, made himself a cocoon of blankets in front of his study table. When Jeonghan took out his books, readings, and laptop and asked Mingyu to turn down the volume of his movie and warned him to never talk to him, he thought _ahhh, this is one of those nights._

 

This is one of those nights when Jeonghan was irritable. When his caffeine-filled system would consider any noise Mingyu would make annoying. With the semester almost ending, Jeonghan must be struggling with exams now, working his ass off as he try to meet every last minute deadline. Jeonghan doesn’t really study in his apartment, saying that Mingyu was a “distraction”, but times like this do happen once in a blue moon. Jeonghan’s roommate must have someone over and the other has no other place to stay.

 

Mingyu has just finished his own hell week and has nothing better do than watch Jeonghan from his bed make different expressions of grief as he go over stacks and stacks of reviewer on the table. He can’t even play PUBG because he knew Jeonghan would complain. Bored, he prepared himself a ramen cup because he already accepted that he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. He can’t sleep with lights on and with the rate everything’s going, he knew it would be 4 A.M. before Jeonghan would give up and plop himself onto his bed.

 

He felt Jeonghan’s glare on him when he took a seat beside him even though it was his chair, and his table and it was Jeonghan who was currently hoarding all of his space. He cleared up some of the papers scattered in the corner, stacking it neatly on one of the big books with one hand, and then placed his ramen carefully on the side.

 

He reached over his shelf to find his stock of store-bought cheese he hid there especially for nights like this. He placed the box on his lap and then opened it, pouting when he found that there was only one pack left. His finger hovered over the edge, wondering if it was worth opening and putting into his ramen. He liked cheese. But then he knew that Jeonghan liked cheese even more. He looked at the other, seeing the scrunched up forehead in concentration. Sighing, he placed the cheese on the table and pushed it towards the space beside Jeonghan’s elbow. The other would surely ask him food later. And it would certainly make Jeonghan happy if he find cheese on his ramen.

 

“If you ever drop even a pinch of your food on my things, you’re sleeping outside,” Jeonghan warned, his eyes throwing glares at Mingyu’s food which was hanging over his chopsticks.

 

Mingyu can’t help but grin, reaching over to pinch Jeonghan’s cheek as he slurped on the noodles. “You’re so cute when you’re mad.”

 

 _“Stop,”_ the other snapped, shaking off Mingyu’s hand from his face and paying him no more attention.

 

Mingyu leaned back on his chair and focused on his meal. He’s been with Jeonghan long enough to know that the other just needed some space and understanding. He tried helping him once but they just ended up fighting. It was then he learned that sometimes all the other needed was silent company and support. So Mingyu just reached over his phone, deciding to just amuse himself with the current drama on twitter.

 

He’s in the middle of browsing Seungkwan’s thread detailing the events of his party when there was a thud beside him and he saw Jeonghan’s head messily buried in one of the books he’s reading.

 

“Wanna sleep now?” Mingyu asked, hand coming up to gently ruffle Jeonghan’s hair.

 

The other shook his head, slightly turning it so he can look at Mingyu. His eyes looked sad and tired and pitiful and Mingyu can’t help but lean over, brushing the tip of his nose against Jeonghan’s before placing a soft peck on his lips. “You should rest too,” Mingyu whispered before he settled down again on his seat. “I changed my bed covers to your favorite. Let’s sleep for now and wake up at 4,” he suggested, hands reaching for Jeonghan’s phone. “Come on, I’ll set your alarm.”

 

“Please stop tempting me,” Jeonghan whined. “You know we’re both lying to ourselves when we say we’re going to wake up early.”

 

Mingyu cracked a smile, knowing Jeonghan was right. None of them was fond of waking up early. “Then do you want to do a little exercise first?”

 

Jeonghan must have heard how his voice dipped lower and have recognized the familiar glint in his eyes because he chucked him a crumpled paper which was then lying at his side.

 

“Shut up,” the other quipped, begrudgingly raising his head from the book and grabbing his pencil again.

 

When Jeonghan returned his attention to his studies, Mingyu also returned to his phone, suddenly getting an idea. He went to his Spotify and when he found what he was looking for, stood up excitedly so he can flick the light switch off beside the door.

 

He instantly heard the surprised “ _hey!”_ the moment the room was enveloped into darkness so he hurried back towards the table before Jeonghan can unleash his wrath on him. He immediately switched on the study lamp beside the table, the soft orange spreading over the room like the glow of a sunset on the sky on the verge of night time.

 

Jeonghan was already barraging him with confused questions, annoyance evident in his tone from being disturbed. Anymore of that however was immediately halted when he hit the play button on his phone and soft sound of [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6xf__QUs_g) flitted in the air.

 

There was a pause, the first few seconds of the song flirting with the air softly before Mingyu smiled excitedly and he started swaying his body to the beat.

 

“What the fuck is your deal, Kim Mingyu?” Jeonghan said exasperated but Mingyu can see that mirth was already flooding his eyes. He knew he already succeeded when the first indication of a smile made way into the tips of Jeonghan's lips.

 

“Would you like to dance with me?”

 

Jeonghan shook his head but his whole body was already shaking with laughter, amused at the way Mingyu was moving his hips.

 

“Come on,” Mingyu prodded, pulling Jeonghan to his feet and placing the other's arms over his shoulder. He pulled Jeonghan closer by his waist, his arms entangling themselves with each other behind the other’s back.

 

**_I know you know I love you baby_ **

**_I know you know I love you baby_ **

**_Just wanted you to know_ **

 

**_I_ _love you_ **

**_I love you_ **

**_I love you_ **

 

He mouthed each word as he moved his feet and swayed his body, bringing Jeonghan along with the motion.

 

“You’re so corny,” Jeonghan mumbled but his eyes were twinkling and it’s _so so beautiful_ in the soft orange hue. Mingyu pushed him gently to do a twirl, guiding Jeonghan so his back was pressed against his chest. Mingyu leaned down, mouth immediately finding the skin on the junction of his shoulder and neck so he can place a soft kiss there.

 

“You like it,” Mingyu appealed, whispering the words onto his skin as they swayed to the music.

 

Jeonghan answered him by arching his back, his head turning to the side so he can meet Mingyu’s lips with his own.

 

And they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. Even when the music stopped playing and the room was enveloped with silence except their breathing, Mingyu held onto Jeonghan, relishing on the way the other’s lips glided smoothly onto his own. 

 

Jeonghan turned his body within his embrace so that they were facing each other again. He placed his cheek on Mingyu's shoulder, the arms over his shoulder falling down so he can hug the middle of his torso.

 

There was no more music playing. But Mingyu can properly hear how his heart was beating loudly. He matched their steps to it, gaining tempo, wondering how if it was possible to feel this  _inlove._

 

* * *

 

“Hyung, wake up.”

 

Mingyu shook the body on top of him, reaching over his side table and hitting snooze on the blaring alarm.

 

“Baby, it’s 6:15. You’re exam’s on 7,” Mingyu whispered onto the top of the other’s head, when he refused to move.

 

There was a slight pause before there was a hitched sob. “I’m going to fail Mingyu,” Jeonghan wailed. “I can’t remember anything at all!”

 

Mingyu laughed, the vibration making the body on top of him slightly bounce. “That’s what you say all the time,” he appealed. “But here we are, you’re almost graduating.”

 

Jeonghan rolled over his back, pushing the hair from his face so he can look at Mingyu with the most convincing puppy eyes.

 

“Cook breakfast for me?”

 

A smile can’t help but appear on his face. _He’s so cute._

 

“Fine, how can I say no?”


End file.
